Emotions
by Vegetarae
Summary: Vegeta is cursed with a power that unleashes it self ,uncontrolably, depending on his emotions. For every use it takes away some of his ki. What will happen to Vegeta when a villian comes and make his powers surge to their limit? Read and review please.


MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!THIS STORY IS NOW IN MOTION!! NOW READ MY LITTLE EYEBALLS READ!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--(starts coughing hard)...I hate when that happens...

Disclaimer:The reason I don't own Dragonball Z is because...because...oh just read the story!!!

chapter one

Vegeta launched himself into the air and sent a a blast into the cliff in front of him. As the giant rocks fell, he quickly punched each one, demolishing it into small pebbles before they even hit the ground. By the time he landed, it was thin layer of small rocks on the ground surrounding him. Breathing heavily, Vegeta looked at the remainder of the cliff with an expression of deep concentraition on his face. Suddenly, with a loud yell, his power blew out from around him, shaking the ground and making a large crater where he stood. His hair shined gold and his black eyes grew green. The remaining standing cliff exploded into hundred of little pebbles that rained down on the prince.

Vegeta stared at the large empty space where the cliff once stood. Now that it was gone, he could see the ocean stretch to the horizon.Sweat slid down his face as his power surrounded him. The gravity machine had broken down and Bulma refused to fix it because she was busy working on another project. she simply told him to go train somewhere outside.

_"You need ot get out and have some fresh air, not stay all stuck up in that little stuffy ball every two seconds."_

He felt his fist ball up at his sides. All this time he had been on earth was starting to get to him. If he had been his old self, he would have stayed there a demanded that she stop working on whatever gaget or gismo and fix the gravity machine or threaten to blow up her lab or something. But no. Instead he simply turned and left and and found an area with alot of cliffs and jagged rocks, which now had a large gap between rocks, allowing the cool breeze to lightly blow through the heated area. How soft he had gotten.

He's done things that he would have never even thought he would have done a long time ago. Like for one staying on a planet and befriending (Well more like fight along side) a bunch of people who's only objective was to kill him the moment he got there. Another thing was he actually had a kid with someone that was _way_ below him, and wasn't even his kind...but he still cared for her. Not that he'd tell anyone that. Not even her.

Vegeta unconsciencely powered down as he stared out in to the ocean. His hair swayed as his power quickly went out. He sighed and let his dark eyes rise to the lowering sun, his pupils slightly shinking from the brightness of the light.

What was it that made him change so suddenly from a cold blooded, stone hearted killer to the way he is now? Was it Bulma? Was it Goku? Was it when Freeza was finally defeated? Was it when he decided to help fight Cell? Was it when he first held Trunks as a little bundle in his arms? Maybe it was the way he felt when he sacrificed him self to defeat buu.What?

Maybe it was all of that. Maybe it was that Earth was actually changed him. Or...maybe it wasn't earth. Maybe it 's the people that resided there. How could he grow so fond of people that he was going to kill long ago? He didn't know, but he did know one thing.

This was not what he came here for. He was supose to be training!

Vegeta was about to power back up and destroy more rocks when he suddenly felt an energy comming towards him. Fast. It wasn't anyone he was familar with. This was a different ki. It was strong too. He didn't hesitate to power up, back into his legendary state as the power neared him, the little rocks flying away from him.

Then a figure could be seen from the distance. He looked like a big man, wearing a long black coat that was flipping wildly behind him. He had long wild red hair that was pinned back into a ponytail. He had on black leather fingerless gloves and eyes that were a piercing ice green.

When the mysterious person landed in front of Vegeta, the ground below him shook. that didn't stop Vegeta from glaring at the man before him, his power still raised. The tall man let a large evil grin cross his face, showing off his extreamly sharp canines.

"Are you Vegeta, Prince of the now extinct plant Vegeta-sei?" The man's deep voice boomed. Vegeta eyed him suspisiously. How did this man know him? what did he want?

"That's right." Vegeta said. Suddenly, the man sped forward gathering energy in both hands. Vegeta lept off the ground as the red beams landed where he once stood. A large amount of dust and rocks flew up, fogging the area around them both. A loud yell caught Vegeta's attention and quickly turned, blocking a kick that would've hit him in his neck. He threw his own punch and felt it connect with something soft. The prince's oppnent was sent flying, falling into a large amount of broken rocks.

As the dust cleared from the air, Vegeta watched as the man below him pushed himself from the pile of rocks and stare up at Vegeta with an evil glare. "Who are you?!" He yelled. "What do you want?!" The guy didn't even answer as he powered up and launched at Vegeta again. They both begain throwing punches and kicks at each other. Vegeta was surprised that this man was as strong as he was, even though he was super sayin. He wasd matching punch for punch, kick for kick.

Frustrated, Vegeta roared as he threw his power out, knocking the man back a few feet. They glared at each other for a moment, breathing and sweating heavily. Then, the man let out a deep chuckle. "Is that all you've got?" He suddednly asked. Vegeta growled at him angrly. "I haven't even been using all my power, you weakling." With that, the earth below them shook greatly.

Vegeta cold hardly keep his balance as the ground beneath him begain to crack and split apart. He took to the sky before the ground nearly completly collapsed into the ocean below. He watched, horrified, as the mysterious person before him let his energy peek to an unbeliveable level. With a loud yell, Vegeta's opponent let out an angry yell as his bright power flew out in all directions. Vegeta had to sheild his eyes form the extrordinary light; a very bad mistake.

He didn't even see the angry person fly towards him, but he falt a powerful fist slam into his stomache. All the air seem to have left Vegeta's body as he hunched over, his eyes wide with pain. Before he could even get his hands over his bruised stomache, a clasped hand flew down on the back of his neck and sent him flying onto the collaping ground.

The force that he hit the ground with caused the craking ground to go further into the water. Vegeta's eyes were shut tight at the pain that suddenly felt throughout his body, but flew open when he felt the energy flying down towrds him. He barely had time to move as the foot barreled down on the area where his head was.

Back in the sky, Vegeta powered up and charged towards the enraged man with a roar. For a few seconds they exchanged blow after blow, energy ball after energy ball. While Vegeta struggled to keep up, his opponent wore and evil grin as he easily dodged all of Vegeta's attacks. a swift foot connected woth Vegeta's cheek and he went flying back down to the sinking island. The small area shook violently and sunk further. The wounded sayin ignored the dampness he suddenly felt in his clothes as water started to seep into the cracks of the broken earth.

He sat up, now completly frustrated and drained. He growled angerly when he heard the man floating above him chuckle gleefully. " You dissapoint me Vegeta." The man's deep voice boomed. "And here I was thinking I'd be in for a challenge. You're pathetic."

That was all Vegeta intended on hearing and soared up to the cocky being, powering up again. there was a moment of clashes of fist, feet and ki blast before a swinging foot knocked Vegeta's opposer into the crumbling island. there was a loud boom and a tremble as he landed. He didn't hesitate in flying back at Vegeta, an evil grin plastered on his face. Vegeta took a few quick breaths before charging to meet this man head on.

There was a loud bursting noise as the powers collided with each other. The man knocked Vegeta few feet back with a punch that would have knocked a human 's head clean off. He watched as Vegeta angerly wiped the dribbling blood from his lip and spit a glob out of his mouth. Vegeta glared at the man in front of him as he chuckled. "You have issues controling your emotions. That will be your downfall, you know..."

Vegeta growled. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't need to hear that bullshit." He spat. He only grew angrier when the man let the grin on his face streatch further on his face. Vegeta didn't even see when the man fazed out and reappeared in front of him, and a hand shot out and clung around Vegeta's neck. He choked out a gasp of surprise. "I would kill you right now. Kami, it's so tempting..." He trailed off squeezing the prince's neck harder, making him cough trying to despratly get some much needed air. His hands tried desprately to pulled the hand from around his throat away. "But," He lessened his grip enough for vegeta to get some air in his lungs, but it was still too tight to escape from. "I think I'll let you meet your own demise. I wanted to try this out on you for years."

With that, he bent his head low, shielding heis eyes from veiw and started to mutter words in a language that Vegeta didn't know. He suddenly felt a warmth coming from the hand around his throat. He continued to struggle but stopped when the iron like grip would only tighten when he tried to move. Through the hum he heard the mutterings get louder and the warmth grew hotter. Soon static started to escape the through the barley there space between Vegeta's throat and his hand. Vegeta choked out a pained scream when the heat began to burn his skin, sending painful stings throughout his body.

He started to squirm again twisting and jerking, trying ot escape the heated pain he was feeling. He ignored the fact tha t all air passage was now blocked and continued to struggle, gasping and weezing for air. The person showed no mercy on the prince and continued to chant. Suddenly, the sharpest pain he had ever felt started from his neck and shot up to his head like a lightning bolt.

He instantly stopped struggling and went limp, the only keeping him in the air was the hand still wrapped around his neck, as everything went black.

-------

Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan flew with an amazing speed through the air. They didn't understand what had happened. One minute everything was fine. The next Vegeta's ki went hay wire and nearly dropped to nothing. They had went to Bulma to see what the problem was. She told them that he had gone off training because the gravity machine was broken.

The instant Bulma saw all of the Z wariors together, she knew something was wrong. And she knew it was about Vegeta the second they asked her where he was and if he was acting strange when she'd last seen him.Worry instanly filled her and she started asaulting them all with questions. They tried to reassure her but she could tell just like them that something was up. They were just holding back on her and it only infuriated her. She had every right to know what happened to Vegeta just like them. He was, after all, the father of her son Trunks.

She however didn't get a chance to get her say in because Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan took off into the sky after telling the others to stay with Bulma because they knew she would end up doing something that waould end up putting her life in danger. With a huff, she plopped onsto the sofa, with her arms crossed tighly against her chest and an anrgy pout on her face, awaiting the return of the three that just blasted off.

"We're getting close." Piccolo mumbled. They all nodded in agreement but quickly gasped when they felt an extreamly powerful ki right beside Vegeta's now weak one.

"Whoa! Do you guys feel that?" Goku asked as he studied the ki closer. It wasn't one he was familar with, so the identity of the person was a mystery.

"It's so strong. Who on earth is that?"Gohan asked flabbergasted at the amount of power he felt ahead.

"I don't know, but we need to get there and fast!" Goku said speeding up. The other two sped up to keep up with Goku's speed. Please hang on Vegeta. We're almost there.' he thought, the wind whipping his bangs away from his face.

------

The man laughed bitterly as wasVegeta hanging unconscious by his hand. This seemed to easy. He nearly knocked him around few times before the weak sayin nearly pas out. 'Maybe all that training I did was worth it.' he thought gleefully.Suddenly a voice broke into his concenration and turned to see three people standing theregtlaring daggers at him. This only made him grin. They seem as strong as the sayin that was in his hand right now.

"What do you think you're doing?! Who are you?!" Goku yelled angerly at the sight of Vegeta, who was now a shade paler. "What did you do him?! ANSWER ME!!!" Goku shouted when the man simplysnickered at him.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. He's still alive...unfortunatley. I just thought I'd toss him around a little bit. He didn't really out up much of a fight, I must say." He said shaking Vegeta, still holding him by the throat. Vegeta let out a pained moan asnd weakly put his hands on the large wrist, too weak to do much more.

"YOU LET HM GO RIGHT NOW!!!" Goku shouted now steaming with anger. Small sparks started to shoot from Goku as he started to power up threateningly(I don't know that's a word or not...but hey, I'm using it anyway! .-) This only made the man chuckle again. He blazing green eyes looked right into Goku's "Alright. I'll stop for today. But I intend on seeing you llater. And I hope _he_ kills himself before I see him again."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, he raised Vegeta up high in the air. "Catch." Was all he said and threw Vegeta as hard as he could down to the ruined island below. At once, they quickly charged after Vegeta, but he crashed through the crumbling earth and into the deep water underneath before they got to him.

With a curse Goku shot down into the water in search of Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo following his persuit. They swam around for only a few minutes under water when Gohan noticed Vegeta's body steadily sinking to the bottom of the ocean. As fast as he could, Gohan swam to the drowning sayin, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hauled them to the surface.

Gohan Sucked in air as his head emerged from the water, Vegeta in tow. Soon after,Piccolo and Goku's heads popped up. They looked to Gohan who waved and pointed to Vegeta. ''I got him dad! " He yelled rising from the water.

"Good work, son." Goku said proudly. Then, remembering the situation, he whipped his head in the direction where the attacker once stood but to his surprise, he was gone. He couldn't even feel his ki any more. This was odd indeed. Goku shook his head and rose from the water, like his son and Piccolo had done moments before. There was only one concern that they had right now.

And that was to get Vegeta to the Capsule Corp. Medical lab.

-------

FIANALLY!! I FINISHED!! I almost gave up on this one. You guys had better review this story. I worked really hard on it!

So, who's the mysteriuos guy and why does he want ot kill Vegeta? Read and find out!

...or you can throw some gueses in there...

Vegetarae


End file.
